Tomo's Strange Night: As Told By Tomo
by The.Letter.L
Summary: well, lets just say that Tomo has a bit of an imagination.


"I have to tell everyone of my strange, yet exciteing night." Tomo yelled in the room, getting everyones attention.

"It all started when I was out one night. I was walking home when all of a sudden, the ninjas attacked!" The class, even Sakaki, gave Tomo a doughtful look. She just waved her arms with frustration.

"NO JOKE! So, I grabbed my numbchucks and started to take the ninjas out one by one. They would occasionally try to throw a punch or a kick here and there, but I out smarted them." Yomi looked up quickly.

"You out smarting anyone would be a miracle," Tomo just continued on, as if Yomi had never made that comment.

"One by one, they fell. Then, out of the blue, the master ninja walked out of the shadows. 'So, Tomo-chan, you defeted my students, but can you defet the master?' he asked as he sat down at a conventintally placed table. I just gave a smug smile and said, 'You're On!'. I took my seat across from the master." By this time, everyone in the room had been tunedd into Tomo's story, Chiyo and Osaka were completely sucked in, while Sakaki and Kagura just sat there, not sure exactly how this came about.

"We both placed our elbows on the cold, marble table, and we took each others hand. There was a bell, and that signaled us to begin the arm wreaslesing match!" It seems the whole class fell out of their chairs, Ms. Yukari included.

"Thats when the struggle began! The fight against all odds! It was good vs. evil, light vs. dark, TV VS. BORING BOOKS!!! The mood was set, the fight that would end all others! I gathered all of my energy and slammed his arm to the table. I charged up with my arms high in the air! I had won!" Tomo dimenstrated by raising her arms like a ref. of a football game that had just scored a touchdown. Osaka just continued to watch with intence concentration.

"The master fell to his knees and slammed his fists in the ground, 'AH!!! Tomo-chan has defeted...me...' was all he said before he dissappeared into a puff of smoke. I quickly gathered my things when out of no where, someone stops me. It was a man in a dark outfit and dark sunglasses, I figured he was an ICPO, come to take me away and convince me to become one!" You could feel the heat that radiaded from Yomi's frustration.

"The man just pointed his finger at me and said, 'Are you Tomo Takino?'." Tomo flipped her hair as if the question was being asked to her at that moment.

"I just asked, 'Who wants to know?'. He didnt like that. His little side-kick came up behind me. 'The President needs you assistance at the White House' was what he told me. Before I knew it, I was flown to America to the White House!"

"Is no one gonna stop this!?!?" Yomi yelled as if she spat out the words.

"When we landed, the men lead me to the Oval Office, and there he was, American President George W. Bush! He was lying in the floor looking so helpless. I just walked up to him and said, 'Can I help you dude?' He just looked back up to me. 'I'm so glad your here Ms. Takino,' he said in a REALLY thick accent."

"OH COME ON!!!" Yomi just left the room after that, Yukari didnt staop her, she was too baffled at the answer to her question she asked at the beggining of class.

"I just waited on him, he began, 'I need you to,' he stopped and held up a jar of pickles, 'open this jar for me...' I just gave him look of confusion and held the jar in my hands. I slowly, but perfectly opened the jar. Everyone gazed at my amazment and clapped as if I had saved America. 'Ms. Takino, we will hold a party in your honor, please stay to enjoy the begining of Tomo Day!' that Bush guy said, but I just held my hand up to him." Tomo moved as she spoke.

"I yelled, 'NO! I must go home and work on my wise teacher's homework!'. I then was given a jetpack and I flew to Chiyo's house!" Chiyo looked shocked to find herself, rather her house, in this web of tales Tomo had weved.

"Hmm, how do you suppose she flew from America to Japan on a jetpack?" Osaka asked, as if she asked the air, then her face went blank...Tomo lost Osaka. Tomo continued her story.

"Anyways, as soon as I got To Chiyo's house, I Immediatly ran up to her room, ignoring all of my adoring fans," Yomi returned to the room with a sweet bun in hand. She just looked and saw Tomo had not finished her story, but she did notice Yukari getting annoyed. Yomi knew what was coming, so she just walked to her desk in a hurry.

"Within 5 mins., I threw my pencil to the ground and fiercly began my homework, I was done in like 10 mins. I just jumped with joy, 'MY HOMEWORK IS COMPLETE!!!' was all a sang as I danced around my room, but my hope sooned crashed...something hoorible happend..." Tomo just paused and gave Yukari a pleading look.

"You see," she started, "Mr. Tadakichi...he...he ate my homework!" Tomo just began to scratch the back of her head and laughed.

"So thats why, I dont have my homework!" The classroom fell silent. The waited for a reaction from Yukari. Yukari just sat there, her expresstion quickly rose to annoyed, to frustrated, to fury in 3 seconds. She quickly grabbed her shoe and threw it at Tomo with full force. Yomi just watched with amusement.

"Idiot" she said finishing off her sweet bun.


End file.
